


18

by Dflorke01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idk it's one of my favorite ones to write, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, highschool, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dflorke01/pseuds/Dflorke01
Summary: "I have loved you since we were 18Long before we both thought the same thingTo be loved, to be in loveAll I can do is say that these arms were made for holding youI wanna love like you made me feelWhen we were 18"





	1. Chapter 1

Song for this chapter: Family Portrait by P!NK--> no relation to the chapter, just the song I was listening too when I finished this chapter  
Liam  
Looking back secondary school has been some of the best and worst years of my life. I've made some of my best friends then. Back then, I was ignorant, especially my first year. I didn't want to do anything my first year. I just wanted to hang out with my friends. I wanted to play footie and dance. That was then though...  
"Liam, you got a failing mark again ago." my mother scolded me  
"I know," I shrugged, my mother was growing tired of my nonchalant behavior.  
"Liam James Payne! This is serious, you want to go to university right dear? They look at all your markings ," My mother sighed with a slight scowl.  
Mum left my room after she had a go at me. I took a heavy breath and looked towards my door. I felt horrible for leaving my mother in an awful state. She was right after all. I did want to go to university. More importantly I wanted to make my parents proud of me.  
+++  
It was 6AM the next morning, and I wanted to do something nice for mum. So I crept down the stairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the milk. They needed to come up to room temperature. While I was waiting on those I started to slice strawberries in half. I used about 1/4 to create a syrup. Setting that aside I combined my flour,sugar, and salt in a bowl, and in another I whipped the eggs and added in a touch of vanilla. Then adding my dry ingredients in thirds. Stirring in between, after that adding the milk in small increments. Then I let the batter rest for 30 minutes. Then I heated up my griddle and started making the crepes.  
I plated it and put it on a tray with a flower. I brought it up to my mum. My dad is in the united states for business.  
"Hey mum," I say quietly "I brought you some breakfast,"  
"Awe honey thank you,"  
We ate together in silence. This was nice even with all the drama that was starting to fester between us and the school.  
A/N I am super proud of this!!!! Also last few chapters of taken over which I renamed Taken also checked out the new covers. I made both of them I love them so much


	2. Chapter 2

Liam  
After the morning my mum and I had shared. I decided that I would call my friend Tyler. She wanted to know if I could hang out. I asked my mum and she said it was fine. Tyler told me she would pick me up in 10 minutes. 

Tyler is in grade 12, she had pretty black hair with red highlights. We’ve been friends for a few months, when I met her at the studio while I was waiting for my teacher to start my private lesson. Since she’s older than me she could drive which is pretty nice. She has a beige 1991 cadillac. She also has a fair complexion and usually has a few piercings in.

“Hey mate?” she greeted me when she pulled in to my driveway.  
“Hey,” I smiled

She pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. 

“So Niall and I decided to throw a party in a couple of weeks,” Tyler informed me  
“Oh?” I questioned  
“So you’re going,”   
“Okay that fine Ty,”   
“So you’re doing better in school right?”  
I stayed quiet and avoided her gaze  
“Liam?”  
“...No,”  
“No!”   
“Mum already had a go at me”  
“Good,”

We arrived at Tyler boyfriend’s flat. Tyler put the car in park and turned to me. With a serious look on her Tyler turned to me “Liam, I’m gonna talk to Niall about tutoring you. Then I’m gonna talk to your mum,” Tyler sighed 

“What! No Ty I don’t need a tutor,” I begged  
She raised her hand “Don’t argue. You’re a smart boy but you have the year 9 work ethic,” she started, staring at me for a moment “Niall’s smart too. Brilliant even but he was in the same boat as you,” 

Niall came out to greet us, since we were sitting in the car for a long time.   
“Hey,” he greeted me as he went over to open Tyler’s door.   
“Hey babe,” she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Niall is an irishman with bleach blond hair   
“What's new?” he asked   
“Liam here is struggling in school,” Tyler said smugly  
“Tyler,” I hissed  
“How about we play some super smash bros,” Niall suggested  
Sure,” I nodded excitedly Niall has the nintendo switch. Which is pretty cool. After several rounds of me kicking Tyler’s ass and Niall winning, Tyler decided that it was time for Niall and I to talk. 

“So mate why aren’t you doing well in school?”  
“None of it really matters,” I shrug picking at my nails  
“What? The course work? Lessons? Of course it does. Even in year 9”  
“How?”  
“Uni looks at that shit. I can’t go to the uni I want too this year because I was flunking out of secondary school.”  
“Oh,”  
“Liam, you’re a good kid. Smart too,”  
“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like that,”  
“We’ve all felt like that at some point in our lives. Our parents, they mean well, but they grew up in a different time than us,”   
“I guess,”  
“You dance right?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Was it your mum’s idea or your dads?”  
“Mine,”  
“Liam you see what I’m saying now. Our parents just want what’s best for us,”  
“I get it now.”  
+++  
Tyler drove me home. After talking with Niall was actually really beneficial. He was right in so many ways. He was right about Mum and I, so I’m determined that I can do better. For my parents and for my friends who are supporting me.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Tyler and Niall’s party was tonight. I was ecstatic, I haven’t been to many parties this year. Tyler had me over at her flat to help set up. Her parents are never home so they don’t really care if she threw a party or not.   
“So there’s not much to do just to set up snacks, and drinks are in the fridge plus some people are bringing some,” Tyler explained  
“Then why am I here?” I raised an eyebrow  
“Oh I didn't want you to walk in the rain,” she giggled  
“So sweet,” I said sarcastically  
“Oi! I’m allowed to worry about my younger friends,” she defend herself

I laughed quietly to myself. I love my friend but she’s kind of crazy.  
+++  
The party was in full swing now. Tyler and Niall were making out on the couch, while people were dancing around them. I had my arms crossed against my chest while leaning against the wall looking across the room. 

“Hey,” a voice said  
“Hey,” I smiled  
“What are you doing here by yourself,” the voice questioned  
“Technically I’m not by myself,”   
“Who are you here with?”  
“Niall and Tyler,”  
“Who?” he questioned confused  
“The people throwing the party,”  
“Oh...so what’s your name? I’m Harry,” Harry smiled  
“Liam,” I nodded

Harry was about to say something but this guy walked across the room. He took my breath away, he was stunning. It’s like in the movies, where there's that one scene when the girl sees the boy for the first time and everything is in slow motion. 

“Who are you staring at?” Harry questioned   
“No one,” I said  
“Anyway do you go to Wolverhampton secondary school?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Oh cool what year? I am in year 10.”  
“Year 9,”   
“Then why are you here?”  
“I told you I know who is running the party,”

Harry and I continued talking for most of the night. He’s really nice just really forgetful. He informed me that he was on the footie team at school. When the conversation turned to sports. I mentioned that I dance and that is why I’m not on the footie team. I can play, just dance has taken so much of time. I was still thinking about that boy. He had a leather mens jacket on and jet black hair that was messily styled.  
+++  
It’s been a week since the party and a lot has happened. I’ve been handing in homework, thanks to Niall and Tyler. Mum hasn’t yelled at me. I wasn’t trapped really, I was being the “perfect” son. It was really kind of difficult to deal with. Not because mum and I were not fighting. It was more because I just didn’t understand the help I was getting so generously. Also I was harboring a huge secret from mum. I haven’t told her about me liking boys. I haven’t told her about the mystery boy that I’ve been obsessing over. My mum wants grandkids that she can spoil. I know I can adopt but I feel like I’m failing her because I’m the only one in our family who won’t provide her that. My sisters both are in very serious relationships. Every time they visit, mum always ass about kids and stuff. Dad knows, but only because we’re closer. He was the first one I told actually.

I think it was last year when a group  
“dealing with the social problems I was having. I dealt with my identity, and it was enough for my dad to take notice. 

“Hey sweetie it’s time to go to the studio,” my mum said in a sing song voice  
“Okay,” I said and grabbed my dance bag. Then I made my way down the stairs “why don’t we walk today,”   
“What a lovely idea honey,” mum smiled. I grabbed my mum’s coat and held it so she could put her arms in each sleeve.   
“Honey you have a private today and then normal class right?”  
“Yes mum,”  
“So you’ll have to walk home by yourself,”  
“Yeah of course,”

Once we got to the studio. I quickly changed and began stretching. My teacher came out 10 minutes later. 

“What are we doing today Liam”  
“Remember that video I showed you last week?”  
“Oh yeah okay so that one you start lying down,”

After working on it for an hour I finally learned the gist of it. It’s a more technical dance which involving lots of jumps and leaps. I have my splits down but it’s still really hard. It is a ballet dance though. Then I went to my contemporary dance class. We also learned a new dance then but it is a partner dance, and I was partnered with a girl named Piper. Our teacher let us stretch and warm up, because she saw it as an opportunity for her students to get to know each other a little better. Piper and I have been dancing together for years. We were pretty close which was good for this dance since it is an emotionally taxing.

“So you were at Tyler Davis’s party right?” Piper asked as she gets into her split  
“Yeah.” I nodded as I got into a middle split and stretching deeper  
“Relax LiLi I wasn’t there. My cousin Harry was he told me you guys met,” she giggled as she leaned back   
“Oh yeah,”  
“He’s a bit weird. Always forgetting things. My mummy said I shouldn’t be to hard on him. My aunt did something stupid when he was younger,”   
“I’m sorry,”   
“Don’t be,  
“He also told me that there was this guy there,”  
“Yeah there was,”  
“Well are you going to tell me about him,”  
“Since when did you know?”  
“About what. You liking guys or about the boy? Because Harry told me you were staring at this boy when he was telling you about football,”  
“Both. But you answered the second one. So...”  
“Don’t worry Liam I won’t tell anyone,”   
“I think times up,”

Piper and I got out of our stretches just as our teacher made her way over to us. She wanted us to be the leads since we were more technically advanced than the others. So after she taught the choreography we showed everyone how it was suppose to look like.


End file.
